The Warrior Awakens
The Warrior Awakens is the tenth episode of Code Lyoko Evolution, and the one-hundred-third episode of Code Lyoko http://www.codelyokofr.tumblr.com/post/42989685155/episode-10s-title Summary Ulrich has a nightmare of being defeated by the ninjas and is haunted by the fact yet, intrigued. Until Rudely awoken by Jim to be told of a Pencak Silat Team meeting. The team decides to visit the cortex again, Ulrich can't go though due to Pencak silat team, the team is mad at him (apperently for getting the morals of Zero Gravity) for having to miss out on the mission but william is slightly happy with no ulrich as it guarantee's him a spot in the mission Ulrich Practises with his team and learns of a competition that day he must go to as jim won't let him leave, but ulrich is still haunted by the ninjas and clams up; Until of course Jim tells him to quit being so predictable as if he were a machine (extremely references is as if aware of XANA and the NINJAs likely intentional by writers for Comic relief) Ulrich thinks this over a bit before the competition... Meanwhile...ODD drives the megapod crazily...(through the largest tarantula army ever seen)...until they hit the core... the team then heads in... Competition scene:Ulrich wins a fight and tries to leave but Jim is adamant on him staying... Team Lyoko has invaded the cortex and a Lyoko vs Ninja fight begins...Odd and a ninja face off ending with odd taking 3 hits and falling off a platform being chased through the air and impaled for the finish and the ninja hits the ground being devirtualised (into framewire which is a foreshadow)... Competition scene:Ulrich wins the competition and then ditches giving Jim the trophy and runs to the factory...asks jeremie to send him in but is denied as he can't survive megapod-less so instead he coaches them and figures out the ninja are real people! back to the fight: Yumi and William team up and kill a ninja, after william exits supersmoke he's basically insta-killed then yumi loses her fans and requests her bo-staff and fights the warriors killing 2 then enters the data card and gets materialised in the factory: The data shows ulrich is right the NINJAS are real! Notes Production notes Continuity *William is seen in the Skid. He previously rode the Skid in Suspicions, but this the first time he is seen in it. *Yumi receives a new weapon, the Bo Staff. *The Ninjas are revealed to be real people outside the Cortex, just like the Lyoko Warriors. *Similar to the Krabs, Tarantulas can scale walls, regardless of the angle. *The Tarnatulas are seen in the Cortex for the first time. Trivia *Ninja finally lost for the first time. **1 suicided chasing Odd down **1 killed by Yumi's fans and William's super smoke **2 killed by Yumi's Bo Staff **1 dissappeared *Name is possible reference to the prolouge (XANA AWAKENS) and further more a possible reference to Xana's previous possession of William (AKA the WARRIOR) Rumors *Yumi or Ulrich is the warrior. (Debatable) Gallery Warrior Awakens 2.jpg Warrior's awakening.jpg Warrior Awakens 3.jpg Warrior Awakens 4.jpg Warrior Awakens 5.jpg Warrior Awakens 6.jpg Warrior Awakens 7.jpg Warrior Awakens 8.jpg Warrior Awakens 9.jpg Warrior Awakens 10.jpg Warrior Awakens 11.jpg Warrior Awakens 12.jpg Warrior Awakens 13.jpg Warrior Awakens 14.jpg Warrior Awakens 15.jpg Warrior Awakens 16.jpg Warrior Awakens 17.jpg Warrior Awakens 18.jpg Warrior Awakens 19.jpg Warrior Awakens 20.jpg Warrior Awakens 21.jpg Warrior Awakens 22.jpg Warrior Awakens 23.jpg Warrior Awakens 24.jpg Warrior Awakens 25.jpg Warrior Awakens 26.jpg Warrior Awakens 27.jpg Warrior Awakens 28.jpg Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes